currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lombardy-Venetia 6 lira coin
Kingdom of Lombardy-Venetia |value= 6.00 lire; 2.00 Austrian florin; 1 scudo |years= 1816 |mass= 26 g |diameter= 37.08 mm |composition= silver |edge= "IVSTITIA REGN ° FVNDAMENTVM" |shape= round |obverse= |reverse= from the , value, year }} The 6 lira coin was a pattern issued in 1816 by the Kingdom of Lombardy-Venetia, a of the Austrian Empire, during the reign of ( : Francesco I), who stylized himself as the first and King of Lombardy-Venetia. The coin would have had a value equal to 1 escudo in Italy and 2 florins (or 1 conventionsthaler) in Austria if it had been circulated. The coin is composed of .900 fine silver, weighs approximately 26 grams, and measures 37.08 millimeters in diameter. It was designed by Jerome Vassallo or Luigi Manfredini and was struck at Milan. The coin is circular in shape and bears the incuse words "IVSTITIA REGN ° FVNDAMENTVM" (English: "Justice, the Foundation for kingdoms") on its edge. Featured on the obverse is a left-facing portrait of Francis I, partially encircled by the Italian legend "FRANCESCO IMPERATORE D'AUSTRIA" ( : "Francis, Emperor of Austria"), which starts near the bottom left of the portrait and continues upward until arching downward and ending at the other side of the obverse. The "M" mint mark of Milan is shown below Francis' likeness. Depicted in the center of the reverse is the from the — which consists of the of the in its first and fourth quarters and a of Venice in its second and third quarters, with the crowned escutcheon of the displayed in its center. It is surmounted by both the and the , respectively representing Lombardy-Venetia and Austria. Inscribed along the coin's outer rim is the text "RE DI LOMBARDIA E VENEZIA" (English: "King of Lombardy-Venetia" or "Kingdom of Lombardy-Venetia"), and below the escutcheon at the bottom of the coin is the year of minting. The value "L.6." is shown in the middle of the reverse, with the "L." being separated from the "6." by the escutcheon. Only about 6 examples of the 6 lira coin of Lombardy-Venetia are known to exist, and of which three are in possession of the three European museums: the Royal Numismatic Cabinet di Brera in Milan, in Rome, and in Vienna. One of the remaining three specimens was auctioned by Florange Ciani in Paris in 1928, another was sold by Baranowsky in Milan in 1931, and the other was auctioned by Rodolfo Ratto in Milan in 1935. An Extra Fine specimen, likely the Florange Ciani coin, was sold in 1988 by the , with a realized price of approximately US$10,500. See also *Lombardy-Venetia 1 scudo coin References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – ITALIAN STATES LOMBARDY-VENETIA 6 Lire C# A1 1816 *Biographical dictionary of medallists : coin, gem, and sealengravers, mint-masters, &c., ancient and modern, with references to their works B.C. 500-A.D. 1900 (1904) *mcsearch.info Category:19th century coins Category:Coins of the Austrian Empire Category:Coins of the Italian States Category:Coins of Italy Category:Coins of the Kingdom of Lombardy-Venetia Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Italian inscriptions Category:Coins with Latin inscriptions Category:Dated coins Category:Lombardy-Venetia lira Category:Round coins Category:Silver